In order to produce a particular chemical and/or pharmaceutical product, it is necessary to provide a production plant having an individual plant structure in order to be able to carry out the process steps respectively required in terms of process engineering in individual process sections. If there is no longer a desire to produce this particular product, the production plant is usually dismantled again in order to be able to construct another production plant having an individual plant structure, which can be used to produce another chemical and/or pharmaceutical product, at the same location. This construction and dismantling of production plants is very time-consuming and cost-intensive. There is therefore a constant need to reduce the amount of effort associated with the production of different chemical and/or pharmaceutical products.
The object of the invention is to provide a novel plant concept which can be used to considerably reduce the amount of effort associated with the production of different chemical and/or pharmaceutical products in comparison with the conventional procedure.